


Doesn't Matter (#183 Rescue)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [152]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter if he makes the shot, Really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter (#183 Rescue)

  
_‘Shit, shit, shit.’_ Ian thought as a bullet screamed passed _‘My fucking big mouth.’_

“I can take the shot.” Ian shouted over the gun fire.

“Like hell.” Eppes shouted back blood staining his sleeve.

“I take the shot, SWAT breaches; we get David and Colby back in one piece.’

“You’ll have no cover out there.”

“Do you want to rescue your team or not?”

“Are you sure you can make that shot?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Ian lied. “It’s a distraction either way.” Ian looked at the barren field devoid of cover. “Now let me do my job. You save your team.”


End file.
